


Like Only You Can

by AnnieYouSaveMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Prostitution, Stiles is a cockslut, Stiles is a hooker, and Derek likes it, and orgies, idk how to tag ok, mentions of gangbangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieYouSaveMe/pseuds/AnnieYouSaveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a hooker and Derek likes to hear about his boyfriends work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Only You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad so it probably has a few fuck-ups. I get hit with these ideas and I have to get them out. Hopefully some of you will get some enjoyment out of it!

Stiles sighed, slumping against the elevator wall – It had been a long night.

When he reached the door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, his breath hitched. Derek was home. Stiles bit his lip, pants tightening. Other parts aching.

He slowly made his way through the place after he had hung up his jacket, without warning a warm body pressed against his back, Stiles leaned into the embrace. “Hey.”

Derek answered by running his nose along Stiles' jaw, taking in his scent mixed with others. “How was work, baby?” he asked, voice thick and husky. Stiles swallowed, biting his lip. You see, Stiles was a hooker. Not because he had to be, but because he liked it. His boyfriend also liked it, and who could complain about making a few extra bucks on the weekend?

Stiles leaned back, turning his head and letting Derek taste his mouth before answering, “Busy...”

Derek pulled him tighter to his body, “Oh?”

“Mmhmm, got picked up four times.”

Derek moaned against his neck. “Tell me.” he said, sliding a hand under Stiles' shirt and over his stomach, then down, down, to cover his crotch and slowly rubbing.

“The first three guys just wanted a quick fuck, I thought about you while I was with them -made me cum. Guess they liked that cuz they paid me extra.”

Derek growled again, insanely turned on by the thought of his boyfriend being stretched and filled my multiple men in one night. His little Stiles was an honest to god cock slut. By the time they had gotten together in college he had already been with over fifty men. “What? I learned to ride early.” he had smirked when Derek had stared at him in shock. They both discovered how much it turned them on when Stiles would share stories of his countless affairs and one night stands, of being the center gangbangs and orgies while they fucked, some so dirty it would make the devil himself blush. Derek was surprised when his own jealousy made him even more turned on, making him fuck Stiles hard and deep so he was the only one he would remember.

They'd had their own sex parties, Derek lying on the bed with Stiles straddling his hips and he would hold his boyfriends ass open while different men would spill inside him, or Stiles would sit in his lap while he held his little sluts legs apart for anyone who wanted to take him – then Derek would lick him clean and pound him hard while the others watched. Out of everything though, Stiles' favorite thing was taking two cocks, he remembered the first time. He'd made arrangements for his friends Jackson and Isaac to play with Stiles. Derek had sat and watched as they both fucked his baby, Stiles' eyes never leaving his. Afterward they had made love, just the two of them with the memories fresh in their minds. After that, they had considered inviting a third into their relationship just so Stiles could be filled the way he deserved, but they just hadn't found the right one. Yet.

Coming back to the present, Derek spun Stiles to face him while slipping a hand into his jeans, middle finger barely teasing his used hole, earning a mewl. “You're so stretched for me, baby.” he panted, his other hand gripping Stiles by the hair, tipping his head back so he could bite at his throat.

 

“What did the forth want?” he whispered.

“H-he, hnng, he asked if I would be willing to be fucked by him and his friends...”

“Jesus, baby.” he was fucking two fingers in and out of Stiles now, using the barely there lube leftover inside. Stiles always used condoms with clients, but when it was Derek or people they invited into their bed... well let's just say Stiles would be filled to the brim.

“And what did you say?”

Stiles whined. “I said yes.”

“Good boy,” Derek husked, fucking his fingers inside even harder until his boyfriend was grinding against him. He pulled his fingers out and backed Stiles up until his ass hit the kitchen counter, he spun him again and pressed him face down on it, ripping his jeans down his thighs and undoing his own. He dropped to his knees to taste – licking and sucking at the stretched entrance, thoroughly slicking it before he stood up again, rubbing the head of his cock over the opening a few times before finally sinking in with one long slide. Stiles mewled and pressed his ass back.

“What happened?” Derek pressed, slowly fucking in and out at a torturous pace.

“Oh God, harder... I-I went with him. He brought me back to a hotel... three of his friends were waiting...”

“And?”

“And they fucked me two at a time, they seemed shocked that I could take two cocks at once.” Stiles snarked breathlessly. “The last two were so big Derek, never been so full before...”

Derek snarled and slammed hard into his boyfriend, sinking his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, causing Stiles to squeal. He slid his hands down, gripping those narrow, damp hips and letting himself go. He fucked Stiles hard, reclaiming what was his. 

It was their favorite thing. Stiles would go out and get fucked, or Derek would watch him get filled over and over. Then, it would be Derek's turn. 

Just before he knew Stiles was ready to come, he pulled out and lifted the boy into his arms, carrying him to their bed, where he began to worship the body under him. Stiles cried out and mewled like a kitten as he was kissed deeply, his neck suckled and bitten, his nipples and belly lavished with attention, his hole eaten at and petted until he was close to release. Only then did Derek make his way back on top of him, hands gripping his pale thighs and pulling them further apart.

“God, Stiles. You don't know what you do to me,” Derek mumbled, leaning down to capture his mouth in a deep and dirty kiss, Stiles whimpered, tasting himself of Derek's tongue. “Fuck me. Ruin me like only you can.” he panted wetly.

And Derek did.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well add this. The idea came from this. Idk why. http://youtu.be/XqYfd36auhc
> 
> R&R :)


End file.
